The Mirror's Reflection
by Illusionist Owl
Summary: A little 'AU' to my Forlorn Ocean Story. What if during the Olympian Tournament some of the campers disappeared that forced both Percy and Nico to travel to a the same but different world they knew...Crossover with Cannon!Timeline


**I've always wondered how it would be like if an AU!Percy met Cannon!Percy...that and this was buzzing in my head for awhile and I wanted to get this out, I really honestly how far I'm going with this as one, I've just barely started reading the newest book but I'm going back to read the first two to make sure I didn't miss anything so this is just a short scribble of fun for now so please excuse of the cannon characters are OOC since I"m still catching up.**

* * *

"What happened!? Why did they disappear like that!?" was the general outcry from both the gods and campers wondering what they had seen. They had been watching the two teams exploring the mountain range to find their intended targets thanks to Hepheastus when all of a sudden something had appeared for a few seconds and Percy's team had disappeared!

"I saw the space where they were; it was like it was being warped but how could that happened?" Apollo asked as they had replied what they had seen, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Psst, hey Percy do you think your dad would have any idea since the Olympians seem to be at a lost?" Nyssa asked, "maybe he knows someone that has some sort of domain over space I think?"

" I guess..." Percy said biting his lips.

"Percy do you even have a way to contact him since it'd be a bit strange for all of us to head out of here." Nico asked.

"Yeah not to mention suspicious..." Josh added.

Percy sighed and reaced into his pocket and pulled out a small conch shell about half the size of his palm, "Give me a link to talk to my father Tatsuya Kazuki, the dragon god of water Ryuujin."

After he said that the conch shell glowed blue and Percy tossed it in front of him. nothing happened at first before the shell glowed completely blue and a beam of light shot up catching the attention of the others.

"Now what's going on!?" Zeus demanded.

They got their answer when the light changed into a light blue oval that acted as a mirror and Tatsuya appeared in his half dragon form, only he projection was big enough that all the gods and half-bloods could see him as he looked liked he was in the middle of another conversation before he noticed the audience and sighed.

"You know Percy I'm really starting to rethink sending you to the camp if you keep contacting me..." Tatsuya said as he eyed the gods who were watching him, "what happened this time?"

"There was some sort of warpped space that sucked in my teammates, we don't know how it happened it just appeared and in the next moment they were gone along with the portal thing." Percy replied.

"Hmmm..sounds like a temporary influx of space..." he said.

"Huh?" was the general thought among the campers.

"Its rare but not unheard of, there are these 'pockets' i guess you can say that appear for a brief few seconds before they disappear completely." Tatsuya explained as he surprised everyone by stepping outside of the portal, but still staying close enough to where he could get out of there fast just in case something happened.

"Why does it happen?" Athena wondered ignoring all the gods staring at Tatsuya who was actually standing in front of them for once.

"Who knows, we may be gods but we can't explain everything in the universe. Anyway more then likely what happened was your teammates got sent to an Alternative universe if the theory about these pockets are correct."

"Alternate universe?" Apollo said unsurely making Tatsuya roll his eyes.

"You cannot tell me after eons of living on Earth you haven't at least read up on something about this stuff!" Tatsuya said as all the gods shifted in their seats while the dragon muttered darkly.

All the gods looked towards Athena making the goddess cough.

"I have dabbled a bit in reading but nothing really concrete." the replied.

"Alright simply put there are possibilites of Alternate Universes that string off from certain events, for example say that me adopting Percy due the circumstance that happened was importing because of that the flow of time and space broke off into a separte line." Tatsuya said, "say if the flow continued uninteruppted with the accident NOT happening he could've been raised differently or never met Nico and the others since he was never put in that orphanage."

"Huh?" was most of the thoughts present except for a few people.

Seeing the confused looks Tatsuya summoned some water and held it high enough so everyone can see. First thing he showed was a straight line of water flowing in one direction.

"Alright this flow of water lets say it represents the timeline that we're in," Tatsuya explained, "this is how the time flow looks when its not disrupted but as I said before lets say that I didn't adopt and raise Percy."

With that he snapped his fingers and suddenly some water from the stream floated away at one point, but was still connected to the main flow as they flowed in a different direction, "the broken off set of water is the event that changed but see how they're still flowing but differently? that means that one event changed the flow."

"So you're assuming that the kids may have gone into one of these universes where something else happened?" Hephastus asked.

"More then likely yes," Tatsuya shrugged before he called Percy down to him, "now Percy I'm going to be sending you to the dimension where your friends are but I'm going to have to do some...adjusting..."

"Adjusting?" Percy asked.

"More then likely there will be another 'you' there and I don't think it would be a good idea for them to find that out." Tatsuya stated.

"So how are you going to do that?"

"Easy, mask your god half with another one's...mine." Tatsuya replied making Percy and Poseidon's eyes widen.

"You can do that!?"

"Now hold on one minute!"

"Poseidon he's not going to lose his real blood connection to you but if there are another set of Olympians there don't you think they'd be more then upset if you had another son without telling them that looks EXACTLY like their Percy?" Tatsuya replied making the Olympian god of the sea go quiet, "I'm just going to give him a bit more of my power so that there won't be any confusion now Perseus give me your hand."

Percy held out one of his hands but Tatsuya shook his head, "the other hand remember when I put that protection spell on you?" he replied.

"Oh!" Percy said and gave him his other hand.

Tatsuya's eyes glowed as he touched Percy's wrist and instantly there was a powerful flow of energy going into Percy. It only lasted a few minutes but everyone could see the changes in Percy with the mask of Tatsuya's power.

Percy's hair became a bit more wild and spiky with tinges of blue on the edges, his sea green eyes grew a bit brighter so they almost looked like they were glowing.

"There now when they see you hopefully they won't see you as Poseidon's child." Tatsuya said, "though you may have to contact the other 'me' there..."

"How do I do that without him getting mad at me!?" Percy exclaimed, "we don't know how he's going to react if he senses his power in me!"

"Just give him your wrist like you did with me, He'll understand." Tatsuya said as Percy still looked nervous.

"Percy are you really going to go this alone?" Nico asked concerned, "I want to go with you."

"Are you sure Nico?" Percy asked.

"It might be good although hiding you may be a bit more difficult if you run into your other self and the olympians since I am not the earth dragon." Tatsuya said.

"I will help you with that," came the surprising voice of Demeter as she got off her throne and went down to stand next to Tatsuya much to the surprise of the other Olympians.

"What do you plan to do? You can't do what I did with Poseidon's part of Percy since you're flowers/plants and Nico can move Earth," Tatsuya asked as Demeter grinned.

"I'm going to do what you did only to Nico's mother's blood, I decided to make Nico a bit of a pseudo-godling so it'll look like he's Hades and Persephone's child." Demeter said making Nico's eyes widen while the said two gods sputtered, "that would prove that they're from another dimension if I cover Nico's mortal mother's side with my own and since Persephone is my daughter he'll still get features that'll be a mixture of both Hades and Persephone."

"Oh that'll be hilarious..." Apollo snickered looking at the two gobsmacked gods staring at Demeter.

"Mother you cannot be serious!?" Persephone said.

"I don't see whats wrong with it dear, its just a bit of a disguise do you have a PROBLEM with it?" Demeter asked almost sweetly if it wasn't for that sharp edge.

Persephone swallowed hard knowing if she didn't like it her mother would more then likely punish her, despite it being ages since that happened that didn't mean that Persephone didn't fear her mother Hades meanwhile was scowling darkly.

"Do what you wish." he said blandly waving the goddess off.

Demeter muttered something about uncouth gods and motioned for Nico to stand in front of her. She placed her hand ontop of his head and started to feed him some of her power and characterisitics. The changes weren't as obvious as they had been with Percy but the changes were there. Nico's straight black hair turned slightly wavy as it curled a bit at the ends, his olive skin turned a shade lighter as his green eyes turned a more earthy green color with tints of brown.

"Now we just need to come up with different names for you." Tatsuya said folding his arms, "we can't exactly have you two running around with the same names as the other ones that would be too confusing, how about Yamato for you Percy?"

"...Isn't that the eight-headed snake that Susanoo striked down after getting all eight heads drunk to save a priestess or princeses?" Percy asked dryly making a few of the other gods blink and stare at the half-blood.

"So you DID pay attention!" Tatsuya teased making Percy roll his eyes, "either that or Ginryuu."

"Yamato is fine not like anyone else is going to get the reference, what about Nico?" Percy asked.

"Antaeus?" Tatsuya replied, "either that or Enki..."

"I know Antaeus is a giant but who's Enki?" Nico asked.

"Babylonian name Lord of the Underword or Lord of Earth." Tatusya replied innocently whistling while Demter had to cover her mouth trying not to laugh out loud but the goddess's shoulders were shaking while Hades wasn't commenting you could tell he was irritated as he gripped his throne tightly.

The other gods looked away from Hades as they tried not to show their amusement in what Tatsuya suggested for a pseudo-name for Nico.

"W-why don't we go with that as my uh...formal name and just use Dante as a disguise name?" Nico coughed.

"Works for me." Tatsuya said before he called for someone in the portal and another figure stepped out and Percy recognized him as his face lit up.

"Hi Kurama!" Percy said making the fox demon smile at him.

"Hello again young Percy, I brought the object Tatsuya-san." Kurama said handing the object to Percy who took it and saw that it was a mirror but with no reflection. It was no bigger then the palm of his hand a little hand mirror.

"Thank you, now Percy you must be very careful with this mirror." Tatsuya said warningly, "this is an ancient object I had discovered it allows you to transcend time and space to another dimension but only once a year."

"How did you come to get that thing?" Athena asked.

"You'd be surprised what humans are capable of when given certain abilities." Tatsuya said dryly before he turned his attention to Percy, "you must not lose that it is your only way back here."

"So how do I activate it?" Percy asked.

"A drop of your blood and you must be very specific of where you ask the mirror to send you, one misplaced word and you'll be missing for a year." Tatsuya warned, "...and I do not want to explain to Amelia how we will have to miss your birthday due to me not explaining everything clearly. "

The dragon swore he could feel his wife's glare on his back as he was talking to Percy giving the actually god shivers.

Nico snickered at the dragon.

"Now I don't know where you'll be landing or how you're going to find them," Tatsuya sighed.

"Why not have myself go with them? I"m a very good tracker Tatsyua-sama." Kurama suggested, "Shippo has enough to practice by himself with his fox magic and there are others that can take my place while i'm away."

"You sure about this Kurama?" Tatsuya asked looking at his second in command.

"Its best, because I'll be a great assets to them and can help track of the missing party members." Kurama said.

"Alright, now remember Percy you can only use this ONCE, once in this time and once in the other time I don't know how time flows over on that side be careful over there any only use the mirror once you have your friends back." Tatsuya said, "Kurama I'm trusting you with my son and Nico."

"Don't worry Tatsyua-sama," Kurama assured as he stepped up next to the two half-bloods.

Percy looked nervous at the mirror but knew he had to do this for his friends so he bit his thumb and squeezed a drop on the mirror. As soon as the blood hit the glass it glowed white and rippled.

"Take me where my friends of this universe Ethan Nakamura, Elijah Clovers and Malcom Davis are located in another dimension!" Percy said.

The glow grew brighter and surrounded Kurama, Nico and Percy before everyone saw that they had disappeared into the mirror which disappeared as well.

"Now we just have to wait." Tatsuya sighed looking at the spot where they were.

* * *

The tension between the Greeks and Romans were palpable with Jason and Percy looking between their old friends and new ones nervously trying to east the tension between them. Percy with his arms around Annabeth as they tried to get their campmates to look like they were going to jump each other.

Fortunately for them they didn't have to figure out a way to break the tension as that was done for them when Reyna's head snapped upwards as she sensed some people appearing.

"The lake! there are people come by the lake!" she shouted frowning getting everyone's attention.

"Is this another one of your tricks?" Octavian glared at the campers of camp half-blood.

"No! its one us on the Argo II there was no one else!" Annabeth said confused but nonetheless both camps ran towards the lake and were greeted with the sight of a huge bubble appearing as three figure bounced on it.

"Okay...next tell it to make sure we land on solid GROUND..." a voice groaned out.

"And get broken bones? I think not...uh...any idea where we are?" another asked.

"Why not ask the 'friendly' people below us?" the third voice said dryly as they saw both camps looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh this is a good first impression..." the first voice muttered as they slid down the bubble, stumbled a bit before they stood in front of the group as the bubble popped behind them.

The campers of half-blood stared, especially Percy and Annabeth stared at the figures.

"Nico!? A-and Percy is that you? "Annabeth asked.

"I...don't think so...?" Percy asked confused, as Reyna stepped up narrowing her eyes at the figures.

She got a scent off of the taller of the three, the red head and growled.

"You're not human..." Reyna growled.

"No I am not," the red head replied bowing slightly, "I come from overseas another country and known as a demon not sure if you Romans have those."

"and who are those two? "she asked.

"Why not ask them?" the red head quipped back.

"Kurama please don't egg on a goddess that we know nothing about, we have our own mission remember?" the youngest of the three groaned.

"I apologize it seems my friend's habits have been rubbing off on me." Kurama replied.

"Why...do you look like Percy and seriously Nico is that you why haven't you said anything!?" Annabeth nearly yelled.

"Nico? isn't that the son of Hades Percy was talking about?" Hazel asked Frank who nodded.

"Weeelll my name isn't Nico." the look-alike said rubbing his head, "Hades is unfortunately my father but I'm not a half-blood."

"Not a half-blood if Hades is your father then who's your mother?" Percy asked as the Nico-look-alike smirked and Percy couldn't help but suddenly notice that this Nico looked a bit older then his own Nico and there was just something about him that made him a bit more wary of him...like how you didn't want to anger a god...

"My name is Dante, but I also go by Enki the son of Hades and Persephone." Dante replied making the whole camp stare.

"That's a lie!" Hazel shouted, "Hades and Persephone never had a child!"

"Maybe not in this dimension." Dante retorted folded his arms.

"He...is not lying..." Reyna said narrowing her eyes at Nico, "I sense no mortal blood in him..."

"But...but..." Hazel starred flabbergasted, "that means he's my older brother!?"

"half-older brother but I don't know if it applies here." Dante shrugged before he slapped the younger one's back, "your turn squirt."

"My name is Yamato Kazuki and I am a half-blood but my father is known as Ryuujin from Easter lore." Yamato replied, "and me and my friends came here to find our companions."

"Were they taken from you by gaia?" Jason asked making the three stare at him.

"Taken by Gaia? h-huh no they just disappeared due to other circumstances..." Yamato replied.

"How do we even know you really are a son of a so called god of another country?" Octavius sneered.

"Well...now's a good a time as ever to call your father Yamato, we need to let him know we're here." Dante said as Yamato looked a bit nervous but nodded as he pulled out a shell and both camps watched as he turned and tossed the shell into the water.

"I summon my father the Dragon god of the sea Ryuujin!"

There was a deep swirl of the river as a large whirlpool appeared.

"What have you done!?" Reyna shouted.

"Called my father, he wanted proof and I'm giving it to him." Yamato replied easily as a large scaly snake like figure arose and glared at the campers, many of them gulping nervously as they stared at a beast of a god floating in front of them.

"**Who...has dared cared me to this land..." **The deep voice growled angrily.

Yamato stood close to the dragon getting his attention as he raised his right arm up to the dragon.

"I was the one who called you here father." Yamato said.

The dragon narrowed his eyes before he moved his nose closer towards the out stretched arm towards him and soon his eyes widen when he sensed something and nodded. There was another glow and just standing outside the perimeter at much different Ryuujin stood in front of everyone. Yamato and Dante stared at the long haired spiky male in deep sea blue armor as a sapphire trident strapped to his back.

"Why...are you with these Romans and Greeks?" the dragon god demanded sneering at the Olympian children.

"We...didn't really have a choice we were just 'sent' here." Yamato replied.

"I see, whatever you do not get involved with them, for the length of your stay here..." Ryuujin said, "you do not need to be caught in their own affairs."

"W-wait but what if Enki or Dante is part of the prophecy?" Annabeth spoke up but Ryuujin gave the girl a snort.

"I highly doubt your little prophecy involves a child of two gods, as I recall gods don't get involved with quests of their children." Tatsuya sneered.

"You sound like you don't like the Olympians... like you havea vendetta against them..." Leo said warily.

"You're not working for Gaia are you?" Piper asked but was taken back by the cold laughter that Tatsuya gave them.

"Why in the name of Lady Amaterasu would I work with a decrepit wrench that birthed the problem you're facing?" Tatsuya jeered, "Oh yes I know of all the problems that you're facing with the giants don't think you're keeping the problem quiet it is quite hard to hide the fact a being of EARTH is trying to take over, but as i had stated before it is your problem not mine gods don't get involved in others problems..."

Most of the half-bloods were surprised by how cold Tatsuya was acting, especially Yamato and Dante who were used to the kind hearted man they have come to known.

"Father...did something happened that involved the Olympians?" Yamato questioned.

"...When that bloody titan Kronos had Morpheus put everyone in Manhatten asleep...that included your mother and...baby brother Kiryuu who were visiting there for the first time..." Ryuujin breathed as if he was recalling a horrible memory, "then everyone one of you bloody children go and start the battle without even considering the people that were outside asleep! Unknown earthquake was the suppose caused of the massive building damage that ruined the museum where my family was!"

"Th...they're gone?" Yamato asked horrified.

"No...your brother lives with me in my home away from the mortals, but your mother...she was not as fortunate." Ryuujin said as his cold eyes glared at the campers making the mass of them flinch. No one wanted to be on a god's bad side..

"I...I see..." Yamato said quietly as Dante rubbed his back.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon so just remain here while I get an idea where your friends have landed but heed my warning Yamato, stay away from the children of the Olympians..." Ryuujin said before he turned back into a dragon and disappeared.

This left the remaining campers wondering what to do with the three unexpected guests. Reyna solved the problem by calling for a feast making Octavian stare at her letting the greeks and the three newcomers into the camp but she was not to be argued with. There was still a bit of tension when everyone was sitting down at the tables but Reyna called for a toast of friendship and for the others to exchange stories of what had been going on in the past year.

While Percy and Jason's group were exchanging stories they kept glancing back over to Yamato, Dante and Kurama who was sitting at their table keeping to themselves.

"Do you really think Dante is the son of Hades and Persephone? I never thought those two would actually have a child after the whole prophecy." Annabeth asked "it doesn't make sense he looks to be only a little younger then you but we both know only Nico and Bianca were in the hotel."

"Well they must know something but do you really want to risk that dragon's wrath?" Leo asked.

"He said don't get involved he never said we couldn't talk to them." Percy said standing up and heading over to Yamato who looked up and Percy nearly took a step back when he swore he was looking into his own eyes for a moment there except with how much brighter they were then his own, "so Yamato right? did you make the huge bubble at the lake?"

"Huh? yeah water manipulation is easy...I can make all sorts of stuff." Yamato replied, "father taught me alot of skills to control water, can't you do it?"

"Not was well as you can." Percy replied sheepishly.

"But you're older then me, shouldn't you know how to make stuff out of water for attacks?" Yamato asked.

"Kinda hard when theres not a source of water around." Percy replied.

"...Just pull water droplets from the air." Yamato replied, and as if to prove it to Percy he did just that and made a large sphere of water before turning it into ice, "see? easy."

"I can do that just takes a lot of energy since i don't use it a lot, so I"m semi-good at using the water manipulation, I did manage to make a Volcano explode doing that." Percy laughed making Yamato's eyes widen, "and I have some minor ice abilities."

"You made an actual volcano explode." Yamato laughed, "you're pretty good you probably have a lot more battle experience then me."

"Wouldn't doubt that...we never had to deal with a battle in manhatten or dealing with Romans." Dante muttered.

"So you can manipulate earth?" Hazel asked Dante.

"Earth, metal and a bit of gems." Dante replied looking at Hazel.

"Metel and gems? You can find gems too?" Hazel asked.

"I can find them and manipulate them." Dante said and showed Hazel just like Yamato had shown Percy as he took out one of the gems he had hanging on the side of his waist in a brown bag. He held up a small sapphire and shaped it into that of a dolphin before tossing it to Yamato.

"There give it to your dad to give to your brother when we see him again." Dante said as Yamato grinned and pocketed the dolphin. As Hazel, and the others stared at Dante.

"They're staring." Kurama noted.

"So?" he replied, "she wanted proof and I showed them proof."

"...Exactly how strong are you with your abilities?" Jason asked.

"enough to tear up the camp a few times over if we go all out." Dante replied cheekily finding amusement in this dimension and wondering how his other self was.


End file.
